Till the world ends Re:done
by Raven's claw9958
Summary: After the war Naruto and his siblings were banished. One hundred and some odd years later when they return to their homeland their in for a big surprise, and on their first mission since returning home their in for an even bigger surprise. I know the summary sucks but its the best i an do Parings: ECXNU OCCXIUXJB OROXSC OCCXSU OCCXQA the story is rated T now it may change to M


**so first let me start by saying thank you for reading my story second i want to say that i know i haven't posted in a while but i've been working on something new because the old story pissed me off and third and final i do not nor have i ever owned Naruto or twilight this is the only time i will say that and now i leave you to your reading**

And as the sun rises three sets of eyes looked down on the village that had shunned them. "We'll there's no point and standing here like bumps on a log lets get a move on."Came the chipper voice of the petite male form that the middle set of eyes belonged to, as he shifted the bundle in his arms so he would have a free arm to pull up the hood of his cloak. "As much as I hate to agree with him he's right Naruto we have to get away from here lady Tsunade said she could only get the council to give us two hours to get thirty miles away from the village we've gotta hurry." Came the slightly annoyed voice of the busty female form to the left of the male in the middle as she too pull up the hood on her cloak. "I can't believe they finally managed to exile us even after we saved their sorry asses how could they the village our father died to protect do this to us?"asked the newly named form Naruto in a pained voice as he also shifted the tightly wrapped bundle in his arm so he could also free his arm to pull up his own hood. "We'll their human brother they fear what they do not know and these little balls of giggles are as unknown to them as they are to us." Came the ever chipper voice of the middle form as he used his free hand to tickle the bundle in his arm, thus earning himself a small giggle from said bundle. "You're right Yuri but I still don't get why no one took up for us out of all our so called friends not A single one stood up on our behalf?" Naruto asked the newly named Yuri only to receive a shrugged shoulder and a sad look as an answer. After a few words to each other the three siblings ran until they came to the border of the barrier blocking their world from the the outside world. Alright Naruto when I open the barrier you and Orochimara take the children hold hands and jump through I'll be right behind you on the count of three...one...two...three.

One hundred years later

Three people sat at a table string intently at one another over Huge bottle of sake. "Do you really think you can hold your liquor as long as I can Lizzie-Chan remember what happened the last time you tried, and oh what about you aunty-kun still think you can out drink me I would have thought you'd like to recover from the last time you tried to drink me under the table." Yuri the oldest yet shortest of the group said with a slight slur in his speech making his niece and nephew blush in embarrassment as they thought of the last time they drank with their energetic uncle as a busty brunet women came down the stairs in nothing but a thong and bra set along with a long ankle length brown and white spider silk robe. "A bit early to be drinking isn't it Yuri?" She said with a slight hiss, as she went into the fridge to fish out a bottle of pomegranate juice, pomegranate fruit, pomegranate bread, and pomegranate butter. "Someone's one her rag today huh Mara-Chan all that pomegranate its a wonder you haven't turned into a tree yet and it's never to early to drink my dear sister never." Yuri said in his ever chipper voice before turning back to the table. Orochimara was going to respond when a green and white slug appeared on her shoulder and spoke. "Orochimara-sama lady Sakura requests the presence of you and you two sibling in her office." The little slug said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. "What the hell what was katsuya doing here and what dose she mean lady Sakura requests our presence?" Yuri shouted to Orochimara as he ran up the stairs to tell Naruto what had happen.

Twelve minutes later

It's been a hundred and twelve years sense we left that damn village there's no way anyone there we know let alone anyone there that remembers us." Raved Naruto as he and Yuri descended the stairs and entered the kitchen. "I'm not so sure about that I've been thinking about it and what if when we defeated pain and he brought the ones that had died you guys remember that right?" Orochimara paused and waited for their answers before continuing her theory. "We'll what if it worked but too well what if it didn't just bring them back what if whatever he did not only brought them back to life but it also kept them alive and will keep them alive for ever?" She asked her dumbfounded sibling. Then Yuri spoke in a sickly sweet voice scarring his siblings and he two ease dropping niece and nephew on the steps "what if this is a trap it could be an ambush you know." " No it can't be an ambush the only ones that could find us are summons and the only two with the slug summoning contract are lady Tsunade and Sakura so it leads me to believe that Sakura really is looking for us and apparently she's hokage now what kind of bull..." Yuri continued before he was cut off by a loud popping sound and a poof of smoke. As the smoke cleared a old toad was sitting in the middle of the table "Ah Naruto boy good to see you mama says hello but let's get to why I'm here." The old toad said now "I can't tell you much but konohamaru boy is waiting for you and your siblings in his office now I must go mama is waiting for me." And with that the old toad was gone. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto yelled as he flopped down in the chair across from a slightly buzzed Yuri. "I don't know and I don't care to know dear brother, that godforsaken village banished us a hundred and twelve years ago without a second look." Yuri answers raising his voice as he continued. "So why the hell would we care, I'll tell you why we shouldn't that's why." Ranted Yuri as he downed another saucer of sake. "I don't give two sparkly shits about them and I'm not going." He finished as he placed another saucer of sake to his soft lips. "Come on Yuri-jisan they sent two summons to us it must be important just give them the bod please I wanna see the our homelands." Elizabeth said with a nonchalant tone making Yuri's brow twitch in annoyance. "Shut up ya little Mountain troll you know nothing of that world and it is not our homelands not anymore, you belong here your father came from this world..." Yuri said before interrupted by a fist in the face sending him flying into the wall. "Naruto I..." "Not now Orochimara he knows how I feel about that topic, and just because he's mad does not give him the right to disrespect my children." Naruto steamed as a thick purple smoke seeped through the whole and a low growl could be heard. "What I was Trying to say was that I think you might have hit him in the face." Orochimara said with a slight hiss in her voice as she slid into her battle stance. "Go upstairs now!" Naruto yelled at Anthony and Elizabeth. For ten minutes Naruto and Orochimara stood in their ready stances but nothing came, then a rapping on the window startled them, sitting on the window was a little green falcon with two bright red feathers protruding from his head. With a glare and a trill the bird swooped down and drop a scroll from his talons did a couple circles around the kitchen and disappeared in a poof of smoke. The letter read: dear family I have deiced that I'm leaving I refuse to go back to that worthless village with those good for nothing people and I feel I should mention this is so obviously a trap but if you guys still interested in going then be my guest but don't Come crying to me when you figure out that I'm right. Of your darling brother Yuri Uzumaki

**WELL don't just sit there tell me what you think you know sometimes you make me think your not listening to me anyway you know the drill and just in case you don't after you read leave a review and Emmett will give you a smooch oh and if anyone has an idea on the chakra nature Elizabeth and Anthony should have please let me know**


End file.
